


Harbor: Moments

by Karis_Artemisia_Judith



Series: Harbor [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/pseuds/Karis_Artemisia_Judith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that fit into the Harbor AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hike

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff prompt: "You'll have to carry me."

"Okay," Kristoff said, coming out of the trees onto the open stretch of hilltop. "Now we can stop."

Behind him he heard Anna’s backpack hit the ground with a  _thump_ , followed by Anna herself, collapsing in the grass with a dramatic groan. “ _Finally._  I’m  _dying_.”

"You aren’t dying," he said, suppressing a grin as he looked back at her. She was flat on her back, her limbs sprawled out. Her response was another groan. "I told you not to eat all of that sausage."

Anna opened one eye to glare at him. “It’s not my fault you have such delicious sausage,” she muttered. Kristoff snorted with laughter as she realized what she’d just said, her face turning scarlet. She rolled over and buried her face in her hands. “I should never have agreed to this,” she mumbled. “Just leave me here to die.”

"You’d like hiking a lot more if you hadn’t made yourself sick on…breakfast," he told her. "Come on, where’s the feisty pants who said she could run up the whole trail?" He nudged her side gently with his hiking boot. "You can’t die until you’ve at least seen the view."

"I can’t move," Anna declared. "If you want me to leave this very comfy patch of ground, you’ll have to carry me." She yelped as he swung her up easily into his arms. "Kris!"

"What? You want down?" He shifted his arms as if about to drop her, and she clutched instinctively at his shirt.

"Bjorgman, don’t you  _dare_. Where are we going?”

"Here." He nodded, and Anna turned her head to look. The valley spread out underneath them, glowing with afternoon sunlight.

"Oh," she said breathlessly.

"What do you think? Is the view worth the climb?"

Anna looked up at him. The same sunlight that was making the valley light up was shining off of his hair, picking out the faint gleam of stubble on his jaw. She touched his chin and he looked down at her, smiling, brown eyes warm. “Definitely worth it,” she said. 


	2. Room

“You can’t live like this! Good grief, Anna— _I_  can’t live like this. I can’t even find my boots. My  _boots_ , Anna! I wear them every day and they still manage to get lost under all of  _this_.”

“Well if you made a little  _room_  for me, maybe I would have a place to keep things! But you’re so busy being  _Mister Alone_  and  _Mister Tough-Guy_  and  _Mister Doesn’t-Need-Anybody_ —”

“That’s not the problem here, the problem is that you think the floor is your closet—”

“The  _problem_  is that you decided I was getting too close, and you got tired of me, and you’re shutting me out!”

“I am not—”

“It’s fine, okay? I get it, you like to be alone and I pushed my way into your life—”

“You didn't—well, you  _did_ —”

“I know, I’m sorry, I should have—you never wanted this, it’s my fault—”

“Don't—dammit, Anna, I just want my  _boots_. I just want to be able to see my floor, I don’t want—”

“I know, I  _know_  you don’t want me, I’ll just—I’ll go, okay?”

“ _No_ , Anna— _hell_.” He caught her shoulder, feeling it shaking under his hand. “Don’t.”

“Kris, would you make up your mind?” She glared up at him through a glitter of tears and he swallowed painfully. “You want me here, you don’t want me here, you want to be alone, _what_? What do you  _want_?”

“ _You_!” he yelled. He gripped her other shoulder. “Anna, I just—want you.”

“But there’s no room for me in your life! I just keep getting in your way and making you miserable and we keep  _fighting_  and I don’t know  _why_ —”

“Because I love you!” The words echoed around in a sudden silence as they stared at each other and Kristoff forced himself to take a deep break. “Sorry, I don’t really know—I’m not good at this, Anna. I don’t know  _how_  to make room for you or what to do with you or how to talk to you about…about  _this_ , I just—”

She blinked, and the tears spilled over, running down her cheeks.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, fumbling with the tail of his shirt and using it to wipe the tears away. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I’m an idiot and I’m sorry that made you cry and I’m sorry I yelled and—I’m sorry.”

Anna sniffed, biting her lip. “You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it, Anna—I’m so sorry, I just—”

“No, not that, the other thing. You—”

“I love you.” He reached out hesitantly, and when she didn’t pull away he hugged her. Her head bent to rest against his chest and Kristoff nearly sagged with relief. “I’ve loved you almost from the beginning, Anna,” he whispered. “It’s been terrifying.”

“I love you, too,” she said softly, and her arms wrapped around his ribs. “And I was scared, too. I was trying to find a way to be part of your life, but I felt like…like you didn’t want me.”

“I did. Do. So much, Anna. I’m just an idiot.”

“Yeah. You are.” She leaned her chin on his breastbone so that she could look up at him. “We could figure it out,” she suggested. “You could give me a drawer.”

“I could—I could give you the closet,” he said. “I mean, all that hiking gear could go in the shed, and most of my clothes are in the dresser anyway, and you could—you could stay.”

“Stay? Like…all the time, stay?”

“Yeah. I mean, if you wanted. If you—” He was cut off by her hands in his hair, pulling him down so that she could kiss him.


	3. Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff prompt: "We should get a puppy!"

"We should get a puppy!"

Kristoff opened one eye to squint down at his girlfriend (for now, his girlfriend). He’d been half asleep, stretched out on his back with Anna curled up against his side.  _She’d_  eaten half a carton of chocolate ice cream that day, because she’d been off of work and bored, and she was definitely too wound up to sleep, but when he’d collapsed on the bed with a tired groan Anna had crawled in and cuddled up beside him. She always wanted to be close to him at night, especially when he’d been gone on the boat for a few days. She’d been playing quietly on her phone, the screen dimmed so that it wouldn’t keep him awake. So much for that. He yawned. 

"Why do we need a puppy?"

"Because…because then we would have a pet together!"

"Anna…" He yawned again. "We  _have_  a pet. We have Sven.” The dog shifted at the foot of the bed, snuffling in his sleep and kicking a little. 

"Yeah, but…Sven is  _your_  dog. He’s your best friend.”

Kristoff blinked wearily and rubbed at his eyes. “Sven loves you,” he said. 

"I know." Anna nudged one of Sven’s big paws with her foot affectionately. "I love him too. But…he’s still yours. I just think it would be nice if something was…was  _ours_.”

He turned on his side so that he could wrap both of his arms around her and pull her close to his chest. He stroked her back lightly. 

"Okay," he said slowly. "Let me guess. There was a dog at the shelter when you went to volunteer this week, wasn’t there?"

"….maybe," Anna said in a small voice. 

"And you are in love with this mongrel, aren’t you?"

“ _Maybe_.”

He sighed and kissed her temple. “Okay. Show me.”

Anna fumbled for her phone, which had slid down among the sheets. She flicked through the photos and then turned it to show him.

"You want  _that_?”

"He’s cute!"

"He’s…tiny. And…. _fluffy_. He looks like a little snowball.”

"He’s sweet! he’s the sweetest puppy I’ve ever seen! And…and he looks just like the puppy that Elsa and I had when we were kids, before…you know…." Anna stopped, biting her lip. "We had to give that puppy away, when we moved up here. But this one is  _even cuter_ , Kris.”

Kristoff eyed the photo. He liked big dogs. Manly dogs. Not fluffy little purse dogs. But the puppy did look like it had a big, goofy grin, and it  _did_  have cute little ears, and Anna  _was_ looking at him with big, blue eyes….

"Okay," he said. "Okay, we can go tomorrow. Does it have a name?"

"Olaf!" Anna said, and flung her arms around his neck. "You’re going to love him, Kris, I promise!"

"We’ll see," he muttered, but a smile was tugging at his lips. He settled back with a sigh. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sorry, sorry, yeah," Anna nestled against his shoulder, turning her phone off. 

Kristoff closed his eyes, picturing the narrow band of gold that he had carefully chosen, and very,  _very_  carefully hidden. It really was time that they had more things that were  _theirs._


	4. Cravings

"Kristoff."

"Mm?"

"Kristoff, the baby wants waffles."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Positive. The baby  _really_  wants waffles.” 

Kristoff lifted his arm off of his face and squinted up at his wife. They’d both dozed off during their lazy-Sunday movie marathon, but Anna was looking alarmingly awake, and determined. 

"Does the baby want waffles, or do  _you_ —”

"The  _baby_ ,” Anna said firmly, “wants  _waffles_. And whipped cream. Lots of whipped cream. And a root beer float.”

"Really."

"Yep." She grinned at him, and he felt the last of his post-nap grumpiness melt away in the face of that sunshine smile. "And kisses," Anna said, tugging on his shirt to make him sit up. "The baby wants lots of kisses."

He obliged, and several minutes later Anna laid her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. 

"How was that?"

"That was nice," she said happily. Then she poked him. "But the baby still wants her waffles."


	5. Worrying

Anna was cold and grumpy when she woke up. The blanket had gotten shoved down and tangled around her feet, and when she fumbled in the sheet for her phone the glare of the screen made her wince.  _4am_. Anna groaned and rolled over, reaching out for Kristoff to warm her up…

…but her hand only touched an expanse of cool, empty bedding. She bit her lip as she remembered. Kristoff was gone, out on the boat for a week, and she’d promised not to worry. In retrospect, that had been a really, really ridiculous thing to promise. She’d done her best, keeping busy all day with errands, then making Elsa go with her to mini-golf, going out to a movie, and she’d been proud of herself for coming home so tired that she’d kicked off her jeans and crawled into bed in her t-shirt and gone to sleep alone, for once. 

And now it was 4am, and she was awake and still alone and  _worrying_. 

There was a scuffling and a rattle from the direction of the kitchen—the doggy door. It was a little one, meant for their tiny puppy, who wanted to be let outside fifty times a day, but Sven insisted on squeezing himself through it anyway, worming in one leg at a time. Sure enough, both dogs came trotting into the bedroom a moment later.

Olaf scrabbled pitifully at the side of the bed until Anna reached down to lift him up. He scampered over to her pillow and took possession, curling into a fluffy white ball. Sven snorted with disgust, then tilted his head to look up at Anna, whining softly. 

"I miss him too," she said. He tilted his head the other way.  _Can’t sleep_?

"I got cold," Anna muttered, rubbing her arms. Sven let out a whuffling sigh and went over to the pile of clothes that had missed the laundry hamper. He scratched among them for a minute and came back dragging a flannel shirt. Anna laughed. "Thanks, buddy," she said, scratching his ear. She pressed her face into the plaid fabric, breathing in. For a moment she just sat, hugging the shirt against her, pretending the musky, masculine smell was her husband, sitting right next to her, and not miles away in the middle of the dark, cold ocean. Then Sven nudged at her knee and Anna sniffed hastily, wrapping the shirt around her. The sleeves fell over her hands, completely covering her fingers, but even so she could only fasten the first several buttons—the rest of the shirt gaped open over the curve of her belly. 

Anna scooted back onto the bed, squirming to find a comfortable position. Sven jumped up next to her, wriggling his way under the blanket to cuddle warmly at her side. He rested his head on her chest, and Anna stroked his soft ears with one hand, and her own stomach with the other. There was a flutter as the baby stirred, but instead of the usual round of kickboxing the flutter subsided after a moment as the baby settled. 

"She misses her daddy too," Anna mumbled. Sven sighed in response. Anna tucked her face into Kristoff’s pillow, relaxing as the familiar smell surrounded her, and finally slipped back into sleep. 


End file.
